Missing you
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: Mokuba was killed and Seto is lost in a world without any family will he be able to open up to others or shut them off when they try getting close
1. Chapter 1 : Lonley without you

I don't own yugioh but I own these poems.

* * *

SETO'S POV

Mokuba was my world he kept me going I needed him to be around, I only did what I did because he needed someone to take care of him. When Gozaboro beat me because I refused to tell him where you where, it hurt a lot less then it would have if Gozaboro had found him and beat him.

* * *

_When we were young I stayed and played with you,_

_We grew together leaning, learning,_

_When you cried I wiped your tears,_

_When you fell I caught you,_

_But I couldn't catch you every time_

* * *

Why did I leave you, why didn't I come, what if I came, what if I didn't let you go, why am I too worthless to do anything when you are not here. You made me a great man, a great duellist and you kept me going whenever I stopped. When I overworked, you made me get some sleep; I only had you now I have nothing, the memories are all good when you were in them. Moki I love you little brother, you made me strong, now I am just weak.

* * *

_We shared good times and bad,_

_Happy times and sad times,_

_Being without you is a crime._

_Together we stood so tall, _

_Now I am but small._

* * *

That kid, that idiot, he sped too fast, he did wrong, he lived it through. Mokuba deserved a life the one I worked to maintain for him. "Kaiba are you alright maybe you shouldn't be at school," Yugi Moto just shut up I have to be here with people I don't want to be alone right now.

"I have been fine for this last week I can do this next week coming up," I am just such a terrible liar Mokuba has been gone for a month now I still haven't cried, just because his funeral is Saturday doesn't mean I can't do this.

"Mr. Kaiba may I speak with you," Miss Clarkson the deputy principal, what now am I too worthless without Mokuba to attend this school now, "I am really sorry about your loss but your grades have dropped dramatically since the accident and I am going to have to put you in a lower class until your grades begin to pick up,"

"Like you actually care miss bitch a lot," I don't really care whether she has authority or not she is a bitch just sending me to some lower levelled classes she just cares about her cushy job she doesn't have any family she sold her sister down the river.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"MR. KAIBA, NOTHING GIVES YOU AN EXCUSE TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT," Miss Clarkson's shouting was heard from down the hallways. Kaiba soon came walking down the hallway holding a detention slip and a new timetable for his new classes.

"Hey what's Kaiba doing in here, isn't he in the A class," Joey Wheeler asked Yugi Moto as Kaiba walked into the classroom and handed Mr. Markesan the new timetable he was given and Mr. M asked him to take a seat which was down the back behind Joey and Yugi.

"Seto we are doing economics at this stage which to my understanding you have advanced skills in," Seto just sat there with a pathetic sad face which didn't change.

"Mr. M is we still doing that quiz today," a girl named Bunny asked she was innocent but Mr. M just gave her the quiz paper to answer the question.

* * *

_The economic problem is _**making stupid choices**

_PPC stands for _**Peoples pathetic choices**

_Demand is _**something u want**

_supply is _**Something u get **

_Define economics _**It's something that is too stupid to even bother to learn about and once you forget about making choices life gets easier.**

* * *

Mr. M didn't like how this looked even Joey one of his currently worst students got one of these questions and made an effort but as he had promised he would post the results of best to worst marks on the board from best at the top and worst at the bottom.

**Tea **

**Yugi**

**Duke **

**Martin **

**Ricci**

**Bunny**

**Sam **

**John**

**Bakura**

**Ribbon**

**Tristan**

**Liam **

**Jodie**

**Brodie**

**Joey**

**Seto**

The results were very shocking Kaiba had the lowest scores in the class and Joey beat him, Seto didn't look surprised at all, he had just stopped caring. At lunch Seto didn't eat at all he just sat by a tree looking at the grass.

"I miss you Mokuba," Seto quietly said, then a tear fell down his face, and he realised he was crying. "Moki, come back," Seto began saying "Mokuba," louder while brushing his fingers and pulling his hair he began to go all out and soon a crowd surrounded the hysterical Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Seto's POV

_Come back I need you,_

_I can't go on without you,_

_Standing there supporting me,_

_Just seeing your face would make me feel so much better._

_I can't hold on to this pain any more,_

_I call your name,_

_I'm begging for you to come back,_

_Mokuba,_

_Come back._

**Read and review **


	2. Chapter 2 :dreaming of you

**_Masako man: THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING AS LONG AS I GET REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE. Back from Kalbarri so I continue_**

* * *

'I cried, I cried and everyone saw me cry, I don't know what to do now, everyone knows I'm feeling pain and now the sympathy will pour in. I am trapped if I go to school everyone will want me to take sympathy, if I don't people will know how much I am hurting.'

* * *

"_Seto wake up, you are going to be late," Mokuba was looking down at the young CEO and smiling._

"_Mokuba, it's, it's you, I thought you, well you're here wherever here is," Seto looked around and saw just white nothingness._

"_Seto, big brother, I know you're sad and want to talk to me but jus shut up for a minute and listen to what I have to say you got it?"_

"_Yeah Moki," _

"_Thanks I missed you calling me that Seto but you have to stop this, you have to get on with your life."_

"_But Moki,"_

"_Seto you have to understand that you need to do something other than feel depressed, I will always be here you can always talk to me so go live, have fun; play games, make friends, live Seto I know it's going to be hard but do what you want to do, you are a teenaged billionaire have fun, do a job you like not that CEO job I know the highlight is going through the games and designing the programmes and many of the characters. Big brother you are an artist at heart you have a passion for it don't say that you don't; you know you do and do something you like. Just be the kid you are, ok you can go off moping but you are just wasting your life away and anyway find Seto lose the Kaiba you know go away and forget you ever were a Kaiba, you know even find out what our real last names are figure it out Seto hey I want to find out myself I don't want to be Mokuba Michael adopted for the rest of history and you know we don't want to be Kaiba's right Seto and hey if you don't I could always just give up on you right."_

"_But Moki, I can't just forget you," _

"_You don't need to you just need to move on and work on your future and learn about our past as brothers before we were Kaiba's."_

* * *

"Mokuba, why, Moki," Seto peered around the room seeing his face in the mirror and got up looking at the time, "I have got to think about this Moki,"

* * *

"I knew Kaiba wouldn't show today its 10:45 and nearly time for the next class he is way too chicken to show," Mark was saying outside smirking about Kaiba's sudden disappearance.

"His brother died recently he can just not come if he wants to and besides he broke down yesterday I would not come again if that kind of thing happened to me," Tea defended Kaiba stepping towards Mark with a scary and angry face.

"It's Kaiba, what 'e doin 'ere I taught he was absent taday," Joey said looking towards the tall boy walking towards the group.

"Are you alright Kaiba," Tea and co. ran up to Kaiba checking up on him.

"My name is Seto not Kaiba got it,"

"Sure whatever you say Kaiba I mean Seto,"

"Well I have to go I need to get to my next class,"

"But you have art, you don't even like that class Kaiba or are you just hiding from us because you can't face the rest of the world," Mark was being a jerk again, "Look at me I'm Seto Kaiba and I used to fight anyone who called me Seto but now that my brother is gone I need every one to call me Seto like he did, wah, wah, wah coo I'm just a big baby who needed a hug and I don't have anything but a large mansion and billions of dollars oh I am so bad off."

"I never said that I was bad off, I just said I have art and I would prefer to be called by my first name now alright so unless you have a problem with that you can just tell me directly," Kaiba walked off towards the art department as he normally did.

"Oh I see it's just like a soap opera you met your little brother in a DREAM right,"

"So what if I did."

"Maybe you should be somewhere like a mental home instead of at school, he is gone Kaiba admit it you can't say it's not your fault either can you, you know you have so many enemies that the 'accident' was not really an accident, maybe you should see closer it was a delusion a dream a fantasy none of it happened and Mokuba is not coming back. Just gi..." Mark got a knuckle sandwich and had a broken nose within seconds.

"Do not disrespect my family, if you don't mind I have art now."

* * *

**_Uh that's it for me till next time this is it and sorry bout its shortness but I am running out of ideas I need inspiration please help._**


	3. Chapter 3 :A Tribute

'Damn it I'm the world's biggest idiot, I thought you helped me out back there Mokuba but I am so much more confused. Mark is probably right it was noting more than a dream, I just don't want to believe that is wasn't my fault but who am I kidding I have made so many enemies and I am still reaping Gozaboro's punishments from his enemies and I should have been taking care of my little brother. I just am nothing but poison, everyone I ever care about is killed, first Mum then Dad now Moki, I hate you Kaiba,' Kaiba thought as he walked towards the art room.

"What was that about back there Kaiba, Seto or whatever you want to be called," Joey said running up to Seto.

"Doesn't matter, its old news mutt, so just leave it,"

"Hey don't call me a dog, and you don't even pay attention in art and why are you caring now this is really annoyingly confusing,"

"You're telling me,"

"Seto I get it you're kinda confused about Mokuba and everything but that doesn't give you the right to be mean to anyone," Tea interrupted as they walked into art.

"I know how you feel my parents...," Yugi tried to calm Seto down.

"NOBODY KNOWS HOW I FEEL; YOU HAVEN'T GONE THROUGH WHAT I HAVE SO JUST... SHUT UP," Kaiba cried out making a big scene then going to a desk where he sat down to begin a project which you had to design a painting for a person you loved and then create it.

Seto looked at the canvas and his pencil and just began to see the blue eyes dragon Mokuba had drawn for him and just drew exactly what he saw and remembered how he got it in the first place.

* * *

Flash back

**_I was collapsed on a lounge at the Kaiba mansion I had been working for hour's non-stop and Moki was worried about me so he handed me a book which had my deck in it. I didn't have the best cards but they were mine then I saw it; the blue eyes Mokuba had drawn for me. It was my dream to one day be worthy to own one of my own, it replenished my hope and saved me from giving up and allowed me and Mokuba to get to the place we were._**

End flash back

* * *

'I think Mokuba wanted to fly away on one; well he can now,' Seto smiled as he looked at the two blue eyes he had drawn one like the one Mokuba drew the other was one that looked like in the holograms and then for some reason drew a picture of Mokuba and himself when they were young in the centre and he smiled calmly it was a complex image and he had created so easily.

"Amazing Kaiba, I didn't know you could draw like that; you are actually quite good," Ryou said looking over his shoulder.

"Sure but that babyish dragon really screws it up," Mr. Papal said.

"I think it makes it so much more ...meaningful for some reason," Tea said looking at the images.

"But Mr. Kaiba you really waste talent by doing lazy images such as that dragon," The teacher was criticizing his work again and when Mr. Papal attempted to change the image Seto threw him across to the floor. Mr. papal got up and yelled at Seto, "MR. KAIBA TO THE OFFICE,"

"But..." Seto stuttered not believing what he had just done.

"THE OFFICE BEFORE I SUSPEND OR EXPELL YOU FOR ASSULTING ME NOW,"

* * *

Kaiba left to the office with the red form the art teacher had handed him and when he got to the office he sat down and handed the ladies at the desk the form and sat in the office waiting for the deputy to speak with him. "Mrs. Pardon is ready to see you now,"

Kaiba walked into the deputy's office and sat in front of the desk just waiting for her to patronize him or try some kind of psychology. She took a deep breath and said, "Now lets see how we can deal with this now, why did you hit him Seto,"

"He tried to touch my drawing,"

"I don't get what the cause for hitting him was he tried to change your picture so you hit him," Mrs. Pardon said questioning his logic.

"It was for Mokuba," Seto said quietly looking away embarrassed.

"I see your little brother; under these circumstances I will allow you to return to class with only 5 sessions of detention if you apologize for hitting your teacher,"

"I am sorry for hitting Papal, and thank you," Kaiba walked strait back to class and began to work on the canvas.

"What are you doing back Mr. Kaiba I thought I..." Mr. Papal cried angrily at Seto.

"Sorry, but I got sent back here Papal if you don't mind I want to do this tribute," Seto said in the quiet tone that he rarely used. Then he proceeded to paint the blue eyes which was alike the one Mokuba had done for him when they were kids.

The next class was sport which he wasn't looking forward to and went to slowly because he couldn't stop thinking of Mokie. Then as he walked into the gym he saw Mark and his buddies waiting for him.

* * *

That's all for now uh I'm so sorry it took so long to get up but I got school and have a bad habit of getting sidetrack please read and review and suggest what could happen I'm thinking Seto quits school or resigns as CEO but you guys will probably give me good ideas which aren't as rash

PS checks my reviewer's fic's and my other ones please some of them are real good.

Dani


	4. Chapter 4 : Funeral day

Mokuba Kaiba's funeral day.

Seto sat and watched Mokuba's funeral proceed as he let the only real friend he ever had leave him all alone in the big world. By the reception Seto was feeling extremely isolated then over came a businessman of a big company titled Blue Sky Industries who began talking about how lucky Mokuba was to have a brother then he began to talk on about how life needs to move on and was attempting to set up a meeting for business. "Excuse me Mr. Assai," Seto said as he proceeded to the bathroom where he looked at his reflection in the mirror and said, "they make me sick, they're disgusting, this is a funeral." Seto walked out of the bathroom with a headache and headed towards the black limousine when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Kaiba you think you're alright to go home alone," Yugi asked with Joey, Mai, Tea, Tristan and Ryou standing behind him.

"You can come over if you want," Seto said walking towards the limousine again in which the small group followed. Along the way all eyes were on Seto who was looking at his feet and when they got to the mansion Seto asked them if they would like to come inside for something to eat. "Thanks Kaiba," Yugi said stepping out and followed Seto to the front door which the tall brunette walked in and turned the lights in which made everyone gasp at the sight of the room which they where standing inside. The room was so clean and big, the guests just stood in awe for about 5 minutes. "Would you like something to eat," Seto said looking at the stunned group. "Well I guess I am a little peckish," Ryou said which broke the silence and the small group walked to a lounge and sat down while Seto went into the kitchen and left the six people in the large room to talk amongst themselves.

"This feels really weird guys," Tea stated "we're in Kaiba's house and he's getting us something to eat." "I don't have a problem with Kaiba being hospitable, it's better than him calling me a dog," Joey said looking around the large mansion. "We should keep an eye on him I think he's trying to change but I don't think he can do it alone, he might make irrational decisions which could cause him to wreck everything he has achieved so far," Yugi said looking at the other five. "I know Kaiba could take care of himself before but he's really emotionally unstable now so just staying around may not be such a good idea hon.," Mai said.

"I forgot to ask what you'd like to eat," Seto said trying to give a smile but you could see his pain in his eyes," "We could help you get lunch Kaiba," Joey said standing up. "Sure follow me," Seto said and walked back through a door way and to a kitchen which was big. "Help yourself please."

* * *

#after kitchen raid#

"Kaiba you have any games it might get your mind off, you know dude," Tristan said looking at Seto who was sitting down just looking at the floor. "Uh sure follow me," he said walking up the stairs and going into a room which wasn't as big as the main room it was about the size of a normal bedroom at first glance but the wasn't a bed in sight just a cream lounge which was in front of a large window with a table in front which had some boxes in it and a few drawers around and two curtains on the sides of the room. "What room is this Kaiba," Joey asked looking around and sitting on the couch. "My bedroom, the curtains have the other two parts of my room I have a few board games in here; I used to play them with …, they're under here," Seto said pulling several games out including Twister, Monopoly, and Celebrity heads, "you know we don't have to play…you have twister lets play." Joey said making Seto laugh and he began to set it up.

Only Seto, Joey and Yugi played; "you all have to make the same move at once," Tea declared. After several games they gave up and just sat on the lounge, "Maybe you should go home now; your families will be worried," Seto said seemingly sad again. "I'll call grandpa maybe I could stay over tonight," Yugi said, "How bout you guys?" "Sure why not," Joey and Tristan said looking up. "Maybe some other time sorry," Ryou said, standing up, "I have plans tonight hon. but I'll see you later," Mai said, "Perhaps we could have a lift home." "I'll ask the chauffeur to drop you off and pick up some things for you guys," Seto said walking out of the room.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please review with any comments, thoughts or ideas and please tell your friends I want this fic to get around (or my others or they may continue to stay on hold, I like my stuck one best I think it may be called stranded I think I changed it) so please read and review and I attempt to read and review yours so you may appear as a chapters author of the 'chippie'. The story disabled in my fav's is excellent please read it_**


	5. Chapter 5 : Tomato Stain

Seto's Point of view 

Great Yugi and his group is staying here I have no idea what we'll do or what I can say to anyone when they get back here. I should have a shower now before they get back here.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Seto walked into his bathroom and began to run the hot water, he put his hand under to test the heat of it and took off his garments and stepped into the hot running water and began to think, 'it would be right that I actually do what Mokuba asked me to do now that he's… I can't even think that the thought is just so horrible and I just want things to be the way they were before, when we were a family.' Seto put his head up against the ceramic tiles lining the wall and just listened to the water run for some time and snapped out of the trance when he realised how long he had been showering.

* * *

"We've been waiting forever, maybe someone should go check up on him Joey," Serenity said seeming impatient. "Uh 'ren just wait a minute he might be taking his time everyone gets nervous after all I don't think he's had friends come over for a night before." "Yeah out of everything he's done I think this is the toughest thing he's been through he's never been separated from Mokuba before and he's got to deal with living without him for the rest of his life," Tea said turning looking up the stairs hoping Kaiba would leave his room and come downstairs.

* * *

Seto got a towel and put it around his waist then walked into a third of his room and looked around noticing how messy it had become. "Do I even have a floor anymore," Seto said out loud looking for something to wear. He picked up a dirty back tee and a pair of grey sweat pants, then put them over a pair of boxers and he decided to go downstairs to see if they would be here soon he could clean up but they were unexpectedly already downstairs waiting for him. Tea, Serenity, Joey and Yugi were downstairs, he was expecting Tristan however it seemed he had been replaced by a pretty red headed girl.

"Whoa! Kaiba I haven't seen you wear something casual before it makes you look normal," Joey said with a shocked look on his face. "Are those clothes dirty?" Serenity said with an eyebrow raised looking at the tomato sauce stain on the black top and then Yugi began to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing, "Sorry but it does look funny you being in dirty casual clothes Kaiba." "Whatever, I didn't have any thing in my drawers so I chucked on this stuff," He said trying to stop a little smirk from appearing on his face. "So," Joey said, "What's for dinner Kaiba," Seto just smirked and said, "Whatever you can get puppy boy."

"Hey I am not a dog Kaiba," he shouted loudly.

"I know dogs are grown up,"

"What's that," Joey yelled again and then noticed his sister holding back a laugh, "What's so funny 'Ren?" He asked looking at her.

"It's just that you look funny when you yell at Kaiba," Serenity said giggling a little bit.

"Mister Kaiba and guest's dinner will be ready in five minutes," a maid said walking in and out of the room.

"Finally," Joey said following the pretty Maid Into the dining room. Seto sat down to eat thinking, 'I'd never think they'd be eating with me before and look what I'm wearing I must be either at my low point or the highest I could possibly be.'

* * *

_**Hey so sorry for the long wait but I had my other projects and please read and review with any comments questions or idea's I am open to all idea's thank you.**_


	6. Chapter 6 : chocolate ice cream

Seto's Point of View

Why did I let them come over it was just a huge mistake I am so lost right now I don't want to be alone but at the same time I don't want to be with anyone its like I have no direction to turn and no one here to help me go in that direction even if it doesn't exist; what am I going to do I hate my life.

* * *

Normal POV

Kaiba sat down on the lounge and turned to the TV and felt unrested, so he went to the freezer and looked around for something to ease his mind.

"_Ice cream…chocolate and cake or chocolate ice cream cake Seto, it's all good big brother."_

The memories plagued his mind and he saw a half eaten bar of chocolate and a tub of ice cream. "What no cake?" Kaiba said to himself shaking unsure of whether he was laughing or crying. He walked to the TV and curled up opening the tub and snapping a bit of the chocolate off and dipping it in the ice cream. As he put the sugary food into his mouth a petite Serenity Wheeler came behind him and said, "I guess you must feel really lonely now then Kaiba…Seto …"

"Call me whatever if you want I don't care anymore."

"I think you should talk about it with someone whatever."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Well when I and my brother were first separated my parents divorce I went to talk to a …"

"I'm just going through some stuff."

"Yeah you're lonely, watching nothing eating chocolate and ice-cream," Serenity said smiling.

"It's none of your business Wheeler," Kaiba said having another bit of his chocolate and ice-cream.

"At least watch something good."

"This is good!"

"What, you're watching the Weather Channel?"

"What do you think I should watch then miss control a lot?"

"That's miss remote control to you and I think we should watch VH1."

"What…no MTV I'm surprised Wheeler."

"Well I think you need just plain old' music,"

"Well I suppose a heartbreaking song will come on now then,"

With that The Used …All that I've got came on. And he knew it was a heartbreaking song so he just ate the ice cream and began to cry.

**

* * *

Review please**


	7. Chapter 7: Call me if you want to talk

**Seto's Point of View**

Wow, she really is different.

She has this thing about her..

What am I thinking?

I am just lonley...I need someone, now that he is...

No.

**Third person(norm)**

"Kaiba are you alright?" Serenity looked at him and blinked as he stood there seeming fazed out.

"Yes." He bluntly said to her walking out to the other room. "maybe you should all go home, I need to be" he paused shuddering for a minute saying, "alone" this word, echoed throughout his head and he looked down.

A worried Serenity said putting a hand on his shoulder, "you sure?"

"Yes." Once again he spoke bluntly to her looking ahead.

"Alright" she said looking at him and saying, "if you need to talk, to someone, and you don't think you want to see a therapist or something, feel free to call me." She put a mobile number in his hand and walked off.

**Later ...much later...a week later... at night...**

Serenity's phone rang...

"hello?" she answered.

"hmm, take your time...if you want" she said smiling speaking sweetly.

"eh..." the voice said quietly before hanging up.

**The next night**

"HiHi, Serenity speaking..."

"um Seto?"

"...----" the caller suddenly hung up.

**The night after that**

"Um, hello..."

"Uh hi..."

"yeah who is this?"

"Um, it's me ...uh wrong number"

"yeah...whatever you say."

"bye..---"

**And Again...**

"I know it's you...stop pretending"

"uh yeah, me talk...sorry"

"feel fine you need to be confortable"

"I don't like talking over the phone bout stuff..."

"maybe I could..--- " she listened closing her eyes, "I'll come see you."

**the end of this chapter **


	8. Chapter 8: It is Alright To Cry

**Seto's Point of View…**

_She is coming over here…._

_Why, does she really care, I really shouldn't have called her…_

_But… maybe I need to talk…_

_No… I am just lonely here…._

_She is like a smaller sibling… to Wheeler… maybe …_

_This is so stupid…_

_What am I doing, I have a company to run…_

The door knocked; "Hello" I said opening it, Joey's sister again here… she gave me a smile when she came in, I felt warmth inside of me… it was nice… "Wheeler" I said trying to give a smile back without crying.

"Hey, Kaiba, you know…like I said, it is alright to not be strong…." She said looking at him… "You can cry…you can be sad, you don't have to be tough…I am not going to judge you…"

_Her eyes are just like Mokuba's… honest and caring…I can't do this…_

I turned and went to the TV room and said, "Want…to watch VH1 again?" he said not looking at her, pausing after a few moments and said, "you didn't have to come…I can deal."

"But you shouldn't have to…not alone" she said looking at him… I really believe you need to be talking, and maybe even doing things…" she smiled and said, "come on say it…what you feel… say you are scared…or anything… I just don't want you to be feeling so bad, all alone, so silently…"

_She has a wonderful heart… I cannot do much but stare into her eyes and feel this bubbly warm feeling in my stomach. _

_This feeling, it makes me want to cry… for so many reasons._

"You have a beautiful soul," this is what surprised me the most; these words came from my mouth… I felt I needed to give redemption for them, "what I mean is, you are nice… you are kind….like Mokuba was."

_What is this, what are these, tears, I never understood before but now I get it….was…it is a sad word…_

_It means something isn't as it had been once before…_

_It means something is gone, and cannot comeback…it cannot be undone…_

_Was, is a hopeless word…_

**Serenity's Point Of View **

_He is crying, Seto Kaiba is crying…I didn't say much, but…maybe even what I said was too much…this is hard to understand…he just started crying, he is cut…and bleeding… I don't know….can I heal him?_

"Are you okay?" I said looking to him as I hesitated to embrace him… he had always seemed so solitary whenever I had seen him, this wasn't like the one I had seen at Battle City, on TV, or even just around, this wasn't even the one on the couch the other night…this was a different Seto Kaiba.

_He has embraced me…_

_I hesitated, but he just wanted someone…to be there…_

_I will embrace him._

I embraced him and spoke words to him, "Seto Kaiba, it's alright, you will be okay…you cannot give up" words vomited from my mouth as I felt his pain, like it was my own…but I knew I could never imagine the true extent of his pains, the closest I had to losing someone was when mum and dad split up and Joey and I were separated…

_I will try and be here for you Seto Kaiba, I will do my best._

**End of Chapter**


End file.
